


💔

by SinnimonMilk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cosmic plaything, Existential Angst, Gen, My stalker is the dark god, One Shot, Open ended, unhappy ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnimonMilk/pseuds/SinnimonMilk
Summary: "Stay determined'
Relationships: Chara & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	💔

"Are you awake?"

The voice was soft and coaxing. As he stirred from the hallow dark he could feel his SOUL rattle in the cage of his ribs.

He did not wish to wake. The corners of his memory prodded at his fragile HOPE. The crackling of his core as memory of death after death crashed into him. That voice, he shuddered. 

He knew that voice.

It wasn't Frisks, the soft scratchy voice of the quiet little kid that tumbled down here (how long ago? How many times did he die? Days? Months? Years? Did it matter?) no this was the peppier voice of...whatever the hell that thing was.

They click their tongue, red red red eyes glow from a cherubic face, long lashes and rosy cheeks hid the ugly truth of the abominable murdering freak that stared at him with strangely warm eyes. 

Their nostrils flared; a snort bubbling up as the child took in the skeletons terror slack expression. They giggles (high,childish, sweet as poison) and speak.

"Greetings I am Chara." they ran a finger down the jagged bone of the skeleton mans cheek, his stomach flipped at the dusty chalky feel. He snarled, trying to get away and having a chill settle in when he couldn't move.

"W-what is this, kid?" his voice wasn't as shaken as the rest of him was, and he counted that as a blessing. It would not do to show this thing fear.

Not that they didn't already know he was terrified, if the predatory glint in their eyes told him anything.

He smiled, wide and empty as he waited for an answer. He looked around at the dusky golden hue of the judgment hall. He ached for the time where he as the judge and jury. The thing hovering nearby him told him those days where long gone.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest, right between his ribs. Flinching his attention was drawn back to the red eyed creature. The child , eyes empty pits as the pulled the knife from his chest.

He almost whimpered. He didn't take damage...did they not want to kill him?

The thing smiled. "I realized something while I was fighting you. There is a very specific kind of ALIVE that I feel with you. A special kind of PAIN I have for you. A rare kind of LOVE that only YOU can make me feel" they stabbed the knife down in quick succession, and Sans took all his will power to not scream.

It hurt. But it did no hp damage? What kind of wicked contradiction could breed this? He grit his teeth.

The...demon...grinned, a wide sickle moon. "I want to keep you. I'm going to follow you. I'll keep you safe forever and ever. I'll even restore this hollow shit hole of a time line..." they popped to their feet. Leaning flourishing their blade.

"All I need from you in return.Is to not lose HOPE, stay determined. It's always fun with you around- s o e n t e r t a i n e m e." they sung it, twirling away with expert moves. Not unlike a ballerina (his heart seized). The light flittering through the ruin gave them a deceptively angelic appearance.

He rose to his elbows, a furious look on his face "As if! For what!? For you to destroy this world over and over again? I'll wont sit here and by your F U C K I N G plaything !" His chest squeezed as globs of ketchup welled up in his wounds, he cursed. They paused, and looked over at the monster as if he'd grown another head.

"If you weren't already my plaything, would you really be here right now?" confusion was plain on it's face. Red eyes glossy with child like wonder.

"..."

**Author's Note:**

> =)


End file.
